happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 28: Gloria gets kidnapped
Gloria sat on the edge of a small ravine, thinking with guilt about what she had said to Mumble that day. She was looking at her reflection in the water, muttering insults to herself such as "look at you, you filthy feather trash. Mumble was your friend and you hurt his feelings. I can't even look at you" before slapping the water with her flipper. Suddenly, she was struck by a large block of ice which smashed on impact, knocking her unconscious. Gloria woke up in what seemed like a large clear box. She tried to run around the area before bashing her face against one of the see through walls, and coming crashing to the floor. "Amazing, isn't it" Chrysta said as she entered the room, wearing white silk robes and a long red cape, with a small crown-shaped object on her head. "What are you doing here, Kristen" Gloria said as she got to her feet. "Gloria, it's Chrysta, okay" was her captor's response as she looked through the glass. "Oh, and sorry if the cell's not up to your standard. I would have decorated, but, you know, I didn't know your decoration style very well" Chrysta continued sarcastically. "It's too bad that you weren't Mumble, because I know his style exactly." "Yeah, it's-um, cream-coloured walls with um-" Gloria stuttered, before Chrysta interrupted with "cream-coloured walls with blue crystal lights and royal blue coloured carpet, with antique accessories for decorations. Yes, I know." "Chrysta, where am I?" Gloria asked sternly. "Wolfsworth Industry's newest installed factory. I think since I'm going to kill you anyway so I might as well tell you my brother's plan." "I knew it! I knew you were working with your brother. Oh, wait till Mu- "I am not working with my brother!" Chrysta interrupted. "My brother is dead!" "You killed him, didn't you." "Well, no progress is accomplished without sacrifice. My brother Clifford taught me that. Now, this time tomorrow, you and your home will be nothing more than a barren wasteland, all thanks to my brother's weapons of mass destruction. Of course, by then, you will already be long dead, I assure it." "If you're gonna kill me, then do it already." "Oh, cool your boots, cowgirl. That's not how the Wolfsworths do their business. I intend to alert Mumble of your kidnapping. Being the love-sick puppy dog that he is, he'll come crawling back to save you, and when he does I'm gonna kill you myself. Slowly. Painfully. For everyone to see. And when Mumble is done watching you die, I'll kill him too. Just as slowly. Maybe even slower. Depends how much time I have. And then, when your ancestor's nation is ashes, I will rise like the sun, as Chrysta, queen of Foxopolis!" "I think you mean Emperor Land" "Why would I call it Emperor Land, if all the Emperors are dead?" "No, you can't do this, Chrysta!" "What, are you going to stop me. You're in a glass case. Face it Gloria. It's all for one, one for all, but you are on your own. Now in case you don't mind, I need to find Mumble and lure him to his doom. Ta ta" Chrysta said as she left the room. "You won't get away with this!" Gloria said. "I would usually say "I already have" but that's a little clichéd, isn't it, so I'll just say, I have a nation to destroy" Chrysta responded before closing the door, locking Gloria in, alone. Next chapter: The break-in Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions